


Temptation of the beast

by gummipawz



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Tom, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Trans Character, hes like a big dog pretty much, trans tom, trans tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummipawz/pseuds/gummipawz
Summary: Tom has been held captive in the Red Army base for a while now. Hes gotten used to the routines of shots and check ups on his monster form, but theres one thing that always manages to catch him and Tord off guard. His heats.





	Temptation of the beast

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just super self indulgent  
> tord is trans and so is tom  
> monster tom has like that pussy and dick combo thing  
> like in homestuck yknow  
> if you wanna send a request for a fic or something my tumblr is @gummipawz  
> i also take art requests there (but im kinda slow sorry)

"tsk tsk. Come now Thomas, dont cause so much trouble." Tord mocked at the large purple form, that was pacing on all fours around his meeting room.  
This had been something that happened more frequently, as the stakes grew higher for the red army. This kind of distraction would set them back more each time it happened, almost as if the beast knew how crucial his timing was.  
Tord looked at Tom, with a fake smile plastered on his face. The kind of look that told you you where trying his patience.  
"Thomas." He seemed to spit his name through grttd teeth. He knew what the monster was capable of, and didnt want to upset him, but he refused to show any fear or weakness, especially in front of his soldiers, that stood behind their leader, guns ready to fire at the signal.  
The air was tense and still, almost suffcating, but one whiff of the nest of clothes, papers, and blankets, let anyone know that this beast was in heat. Tord took firm but cautious steps closer to his old friend, that was crouched on the nest. He had only just stepped onto the nest, when the figure stoodup to loom over the brunette.  
Tord could feel the heat radiating off of Tom, as he looked up to meet the souless eye of the beast that was occupying his conference room. He stood firm, not looking away.  
"You know the rules, Thomas. I cant help you until you shift down." His words wherent as threatening as before, but more coaxing if anything.  
The monster shuffled around, looking away from Tord, and to the gaurds behind him by the door, guns locked and aimed right on him. He looked at Tord and snarled, tossing his head to the soldiers. Tord sighed, but held his hand up and dropped it slowly, signaling his soldiers to lower their weapons.  
Tom gave a small huff as a thank you and looked back at Tord. His tail flicking in qn aggrivated rythm, tossing clothesand things to the side. Everything was still besides that, until Tord took a step closer, his eyes starring down the purple creature.  
"Im not going to say it again, Thomas. I cant help you until you shift down." Tord said, while slowly taking anothed step closer.  
Toms ears flicked, and he snarled, but slowly began shifting down. His eye split back into two, the purple scale and fur mix receeded down to his elbows, and his claws shrunk down some, but remained sharp. He looked at Tord and growled lowly. He hated having to obey this man. He wouldve clawed the other half of his faceup the moment he was captured if he didnt think hed be killed on sight.  
Tord chuckled, a small hint of nervousness slipped out with it, but he wouldnever admit it. "Thats a good boy, Thomas." He laughed teasingly, stretching out a hand to scratch under the others jaw line.  
Tom hated that he knew his sensitive spots, but couldnt help nuzzle into the touch, refusing to meet the others eyes. He felt his eyes flickering down at Tords large thighs and curved figure. His thoughts where blurred as the need for intimacy rivaled with anger.  
Tord watched Toms ears relax, and his tail swayed slowly. He glanced back at his soldiers and nodded. They all seemed to visibly relax, and the tenseness in the air diminished. The soldiers began to file out, until all but two remained.  
Paul and Patryk stepped forward to stand a few paces behind their leader. They exchanged looks and then looked to Tord.  
"Shall we proceed with the usual procedure, sir?" Paul asked, giving a small sigh, letting his posture fall.  
Tord nodded, stepping away from Tom, who gave a small whimper. Tord and Paul left the room, as Patryk stepped towards Tom.  
"Those two." Patryk laughed in attempt to lighten the situation. He reached his hand towards a blanket in the nest, but looked at Tom for permission, before grabbing it and wrapping it around the worn out blonde.  
Patryk put his arm around the other, to support him, guiding him to the door. He ignored the other soldiers gazes, as he walked Tom to the medical bay.  
Patryk spoke breifly with the doctor before being handed a small silver case. Tom knew what it was and didnt like it. He knew that was his shot, the dose hed missed for a while, and the reason he hadnt shifted earlier. Patryk nodded a thank you, then guided Tom to Tords office.  
He knocked, but when no response came, he opened the door and walked Tom in. Tom sniffed the room and gave a whine, one mixed with fear and need. Patryk rubbed Toms sholder to comfort him, then sat him down on a spare chair.  
"It should only sting a little. Youre used to it now, so you can do it." Patryk tried to encourage Tom, while readying the syringe.  
Tom made a high whining noise and started to shake. Patryk gave him a sympathetic look, took his large paw, and injected him as quickly and easily as he could.  
A loud wail echoed the room, and Patyk winced at the sound. Tom growled and squirmed for a moment, before settling down. He began to shift down again, his claws shrinking and teeth dulling, and started to look more human.  
"Sorry about this, Pat..." Tom spoke quietly, looking at the floor.  
"Its alright Tom, you didnt do too much damage this time." Patryk smiled and placed the syringe back in the silver case.  
"So hows old man eyebrows doing?" Tom laughed a little.  
"Hes doing alright. Just been busy with... Well the war." Patryk shrugged and tried to laugh too.  
The room was quite for a moment. A comforting silence after all the chaos.  
"Well i believe they should be back soon, so i should probably leave." Patryk stood taller, walked to the door, and waved goodbye. Tom waved back with a small smile.  
The minute the door closed, Tom was left to his thoughts, and there where many. He may have been in a human state, but the animalistic desirs of his heat where still very prominent.  
As much as he resented Tord, he still had many non hateful felings for him, feelings they used to indulge in when they all lived together. He sniffed the room. It smelt just like Tord. Tom let out a small sigh, his hand starting to wander to his tattered pants.  
His hand drifted under the waist band, and had barely touched his clit before he gasped. He had been so busy with everything else, he forgot how sensitive he was in his heat. His touched his clit lightly, rubbing in small circles. He felt himself go into a daze, his legs twitching slightly.  
He began to feel a need build in his stomach, a tingling hunger through his whole body. He wiggled his pants down some more, holding himself steady on the chair, and slipped a finger into his dripping slit. His head lulled back and his breathing grew deep as he curled and uncurled his finger against his neglected gspot.  
His hips seemed to move at their own pace. Sporadic but slow, too slow. Tom curled and uncurled his finger against his walls, feeling even a slight stretch sent small waves of heat through his body. It didnt take long for his whole body to be engulfed in a burning sensation that practically forced him to move his hips faster.  
He felt his eyes water just slightly, biting his lip to quiet himself a little more. He rocked his hips, and put his chin to his chest, his eyes squeezing shut. His hearing began to blur, the world around him becoming muffled and groggy as his desires over took his body and mind.  
Through all of that, he heard Tord voice yelling a few final orders from behind the door. Tom tried his best to still himself, panicking just enough that his hands shook while he adjusted his pants and hair back to being presentable. He took a few deep breaths, mentally commanding his legs to stop shaking, but the dampness being soaked up by his boxers along with the burning heat that now consumed his whole body, it was hard to sit still.  
Tords figure came into view and Tom continued to breathe slow and deeply, not wanting to give off any sign of weakness.  
"Thomas." Tord tried his best to glare at Tom, but he couldnt focus on anger once he saw the raw lust that was displayed on Toms face.  
Tom just sat in the chair, silent, knowing that he and Tord both knew what was coming next.  
A small grin played onto Tords face. "Come here, Thomas." He patted his thigh mockingly.  
Tom wanted to stay where he was, just in spite, but he was hardly aware of anything at this moment. He did his best to stride bravely over to the other, but his legs trembling in need didnt help with that at all. He sat down at Tords feet, looking up in need, his hands between his thighs.  
"Good boy, Thomas." Tord whispered just loud enough for Tom to hear. He leaned down and put his hand against the blondes cheek, beginning to scritch at his jaw line slightly.  
Tom hated how good this felt, hated how much he melted when the other praised him, hated the tingling feeling that spread from where Tords hand was.  
"Now, be a good boy and breed me." The brunette commanded hoarsely in Toms ear.  
With those words, Tom could barely stop his own body from moving. He felt primal instinct take over as he grabbed at the others coat and threw him onto his back. Tords eyes panicked for a moment, then softened. He forgot how much he loved this side of Tom, the rough side that ensured Tord he wouldnt be leaving this without a few bruises.  
Tom felt his teeth en longing just slightly, his tail beginning to form again, his body shifting despite his earlier shots. He placed a paw on Tords chest and ripped at the clothing. Tord tried to protest, but he was cut off by a low growl rising from Toms chest.  
Tord rolled his hips just a bit, feeling himself get wetter by the second. He felt his clothes being shredded off his body, the cold air of the room grazing his skin, making him shiver. He wasnt cold for long though, when Tom leaned down to bite at Tords neck, pressing his body down on the others.  
Tom bite lightly at Tords neck, making him moan softly, his hands finding their way to Toms bare back, scratching at it lightly. The sting against his hot skin made Tom growl once more and rut his hips against the smaller mans, his cock hardening with each gasp from Tord.  
Tord took note of this and ran his nails from Toms shoulders blades, down to his lower back, causing Tom to growl loudly and bite down into Tords soft skin. He gasped at the pain, but began to feel his hips twitch as a hot tongue lapped at the blood pooling, saliva stinging the wound. Tord felt his mind blurring, getting fed up with all the teasing, he pushed Toms face away from his neck and stripped himself of what tattered clothes he had left. Tom began to do the same, freeing his swollen cock and sighing.  
Tom nuzzled down between the brunettes thighs, nudging them open with his nose. Tord looked away in embarrassment, but quickly gasped as he felt the monsters warm tongue prod against his leaking pussy. His legs instinctively opened wider, earning a small grin from Tom. He whined as Toms tongue teased around his clit, saliva dripping down to his swollen lips, mixing with his own fluid. Tord leaned his head back, pushing his hips up against the others tongue, moaning at the warmth that poked into him, his thighs twitching as he felt his walls being teased by that wet, curling, tongue. He shakily ran his hands through Toms hair, urging him to continue.  
Tord let out a long whine followed by a sigh as he felt Toms tongue leave him and then give one last lap at his pussy. Tord glanced down at Toms face between his thighs, feeling his face redden. Tom moved up to hover over the smaller man, giving Tord a good view of just what was in store for him. Toms swollen, monster cock bounced, leaking some precum onto Tords stomach. He swallowed, preparing himself for this. He had taken Toms cock in this form before, but he'd been so busy with the war that it had been a while.  
Tom licked at Tords cheek lovingly before sliding a large paw under his back, and flipping the brunette onto his stomach. Tord squeaked in surprise, but knew exactly what to do. He raised his hips against Toms lower stomach, giving them a small wiggle while he turned to look at the monster behind him.  
"Fuck me, Thomas."  
That was all he had to say. In a split second, claws where digging into his hips and thighs, teeth sinking into his neck once more, and Toms cock stretching him oh so sweetly.  
Tord let out a long groan feeling his walls being rubbed in all the right ways, and his pussy being stretched over Toms girth. It was a bitter sting, but there was something Tord loved about that. He rolled his hips back, letting out another groan, and receiving a growl in return.  
He felt his body jolt as Tom pushed himself further in, and slowly pulled out, only to thrust himself back in again. Tord was sighing and moaning with every movement, feeling his thighs shake and his back arch. Toms speed picked up, his hips snapping forward in need, his movements becoming nonrhythmic and driven solely by want and need. Toms tail began to sway, his jaw opening and his tongue lolling out. He rocked his body against Tords, wanting with every thrust to be buried deeper into the other.  
Tord was trembling as his body was slowly wrecked, he was so full of Toms cock, but he still wanted more. His body begged for more. More of Tom.  
"T-Thomas... Fuck please... i need it, harder please.... f-FUCK!" Tord babbled in pleasure. He was mid whine when he felt something prodding against his opening. Through a foggy clouded mind, Tord realized it was Toms knot. It wasnt often he actually let Tord take it, but Tord was giving him a choice this time. He rolled his hips back, spreading his legs a little wider.  
Tom slowly began to push in his knot, the swollen base of his cock pushing into Tords pussy achingly slow. Tord was gritting his teeth as he felt himself stretch even more than he had already been. He let out a long whine, softly begging.  
With one swift move, the knot popped in, pushing Toms cock further into the other. The brunette let out a choked gasp, feeling his insides clench around the new girth. He reached a shaky hand down to his stomach, feeling the small bump of Toms head poke up. Tord moaned and shivered at the realization, his eyes watering.  
Tom didnt wait long to start up his thrusting again, deep shallow trusts that dared to stretch Tord again with every pull back of the others hips. He felt his gspot being pressed against and rubbed by the enormous cock inside him. His vision began to blur as he felt his walls clenching against the throbbing length inside him.  
He heard a long growl from above him, meaning the monster was close to cumming. Tord rocked his hips back messily against Toms, begging and whining in pure ecstasy. Tom pushed Tords head down further to the ground, leaning forward, driving himself almost impossibly deeper into the smaller man. Ragged breaths, moans, gasps, and growls filled the room. Tords voice began getting higher pitched as he felt his body tensing, his thighs quivering and twitching, he was so close to cumming, so unbearably close.  
Tom let out a loud snarl as his hips snapped forward one final time, his cock twitching inside of Tord, and releasing spurts of hot fluid into him. Tord felt his walls clench around the others cock, letting out a breathy scream as his hips jerked, and fluid squirting out of him as he rutted his hips back. Tord groaned as he felt himself finish cumming, only to feel Toms cum filling him to the brim. Tom pulled his cock out slowly, making Tord whine at the sensitivity of his walls. He sighed when he felt his pussy leaking the cum that he couldnt keep in, his hips falling weakly to the floor.  
Both sat still for a moment, breathing raggedly. Tom began to shift down again as he tried to slow down his pounding heart. After a moment, Tord laughed shakily, turning to look at Tom, nodding to come law down beside him.  
Tom laid on his back next to Tord, and pulled him onto his chest. Tord smiled and kissed Toms nose.  
"Next time, give me warning when you want more attention, yeah?"


End file.
